


Luffy x Reader Rain

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Luffy Being Luffy, Rain, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: Their captain had a crush.Everyone knew it. Watching how gentle he was with her, how he catered to her. He didn’t know he was doing it, and he treated no one else differently. Just her. Just (y/n). She had always been different for him. He even changed courses for her.





	Luffy x Reader Rain

“Nami, what’s the next island supposed to be?” 

 

Nami smiled at the (h/c) girl and shook her head, looking down at her map. She went back to tracing over her old map that Luffy had accidentally spilled ink on. That had gotten him quite a hard hit from the angry navigator, a big difference from the happiness on her face now. 

 

“(Y/n), I already told you. It’s a spring island, known for golden rain. You’ve been so excited to see this one. Why do you keep asking?” 

 

The (h/c) girl felt a blush spread across her cheeks and she looked away from the navigator to the window that showed them slowly approaching the island. Even Nami had been excited, but that was quickly extinguished when she found out it wasn’t real gold rain. It was just golden colored. 

 

“I’m just so excited Nami. I’m scared I won’t get to see it. I mean, come on! Golden rain? How often do we get this kind of chance?” 

 

Nami chuckled, glancing up at the other girl. They had always known (y/n) to love the rain. When Luffy asked to her join, it was pouring around them and she had been the only one in the village out and about during the crazy amount of rain. 

 

“It makes me feel peaceful. It feels so nice to be in the rain like this.” 

 

Even Luffy didn’t know why exactly he called out to her that day, but when asked, he always answers with, “I saw something in her that made me feel like I could take the world on no matter what. I always want to be surrounded by people like that.” 

 

Their captain had a crush. 

 

Everyone knew it. Watching how gentle he was with her, how he catered to her. He didn’t know he was doing it, and he treated no one else differently. Just her. Just (y/n). She had always been different for him. He even changed courses for her. 

 

“Golden rain?! (Y/n) would love that! Shishishi, we have to go!” 

 

“But Luffy-” 

 

“Captain’s orders! To the golden rain!” 

  
  
  


When they reached the island, there were gray clouds hanging over the island. It gave everyone that feeling of wanting to stay inside and read a good book, relax for a bit. Except for the excited girl who immediately leapt off the ship. They had barely docked before she was already running off, looking for the perfect spot to enjoy the rain. 

 

The others weren’t as excited, but they smiled at her joy nonetheless. 

 

They did their best to pair people off for supplies. Franky and Usopp getting new materials for a project they had, Chopper going for medical supplies, Zoro and Sanji getting food (though they were both upset at first, they relented when Nami hit them), and Robin and Brook going to get more paper and book while Nami stayed behind with the ship. 

 

“Look at how cute (y/n)-swan is! Seeing how happy she is makes me want to go share in her happiness! I wish I could go with her.” 

 

“Me, too.” 

 

The crew looked at their captain in shock, hearing how soft and warm his voice was. He was staring off where (Y/n) had run off to and didn’t turn his eyes away, even after she had disappeared from sight. His eyes stayed on the horizon, watching as grey rain drops began to fall over the island. 

  
  
  


She raced through the trees, branches brushing across her skin and the wind blowing in her (h/l) hair. She felt a shiver run through her, whether from the slight nip in the air or the anticipation of seeing something so beautiful, she was unsure. All she cared for was finding the perfect spot. She wanted to feel it on her skin as much as see it. 

 

Then she found it. A hilltop without any trees and a perfect view of Sunny. She grinned brightly and tried to outrun the rain but was too slow, grey drops beginning to fall like tears from the dark clouds above her. She didn’t care, too happy to feel the cool rain in her hair, on her face, the wetness in her clothes. 

 

She sat down on the hill, looking at the others making towards town and goofing around at the ship. She could barely make out who was who, the rain making it harder, but she smiled anyways, knowing she was travelling with the best friends she could ask for. And the best captain. 

 

She blushed a bit, thinking about her captain. He was so admirable. She had seen him do so much for his nakama. They all owed him so much. He would and has done anything and everything that his nakama needed him to. He’d saved them all more than once. 

 

And he was adorable! She pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to fight the soft smile that wanted to appear on her face. She couldn’t help it though, thinking about her captain always brought the same lovestruck expression. 

 

“(Y/n)?” 

 

She whipped her head around, strands of hair sticking to her face as she looked up to see her captain standing above her. His black hair was dripping wet, sticking to his forehead. She giggled a bit, seeing her captain standing out in the cold rain like this. He laughed too, her laughter contagious as he sat down next to her. 

 

“You can see Sunny from here! Nami’s back at the ship. See?” 

 

She turned her head a bit to see the clear orange of Nami’s hair but that didn’t keep her attention long as she glanced back at Luffy. His eyes were taking in everything from Sunny to the large expanse of ocean, to the village that was at the bottom of the hill. 

 

A particularly large raindrop plopped onto his nose and he looked shocked, leaning back in surprise and turning to (y/n) with confusion and innocence written all over his face. She turned her head away, trying to stifle her laughter. Luffy tilted his head, trying to get a better look at her when he noticed a golden drop of rain hit her shoulder, then another, and then another. 

 

Golden rain. 

 

Somehow, even though it was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the girl sitting next to him. 

 

Her face lit up, her (e/c) eyes shining bright with happiness and contentment. His face flushed a bit just basking in her happiness. It made him want to turn away, but he didn’t want to miss a second of this. 

 

“Look, it’s gold rain!” She exclaimed, holding her hands out in front of her, watching the golden colored rain drip into her hands, spilling off her fingers and onto her lap. The beauty of it caught his attention, but then he saw the way it gave her a bit of a halo, golden drops in her hair. That was more beautiful than the rain itself. It made him feel… something. 

 

Then she turned and smiled at him. Looking into her eyes, seeing that smile directed at him, it made him long for that something. Before he could stop himself, he had leaned towards her and captured her lips. 

 

She gasped, her hands pulling back and her eyes widened. He didn’t take it as a bad sign, letting his lips linger against hers. Feel how soft her lips felt. This was that something he had longed for. 

 

Before he could pull back, she reached out with shaking fingers. Her hands cupped his face and pulled him a bit closer, kissing him back just as carefully as he had kissed her. Tilting her head and letting her eyes flutter closed. 

 

Luffy didn’t close his eyes. He didn’t want to miss a second of this, looking at how perfect she was, how close she was. He’d never felt this way about anyone, but he felt this special way about her. 

 

He pulled back from her slowly, watching her eyes open to meet his and he felt his heart stutter. Should he see Chopper about that? The feeling in his chest made him reach one of his hands to his heart, and one of her smaller hands brushed against his jaw before gently resting on his hand. He wondered if she could feel how hard his heart was beating even with his hand in the way. It was almost too much. 

 

Then she brushed her thumb over his cheek and his breathing stuttered, leaning in and kissing her once more. Sanji was going to have a fit, and Nami might hit him, but this right here was perfection to him. And he never wanted to stop kissing her. 

 

He gently rested a hand on her hip and coaxed her closer to him, wanting to keep her as close as possible. The rush of affection and love in his veins made him feel lightheaded, but he didn’t want to stop just yet. He wanted to savor this moment with her. 

 

She pulled back, not too far, her breath still brushing against his skin. She shyly looked into his eyes with a dark blush covering her cheeks. He had never seen anything this wonderful in his life. This was his new treasure. 

 

She gave him a gentle peck on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder, looking back at the expanse of sea before them. The golden rain continued to fall around them, adding to the beauty of the moment. With all the courage she could muster, she brushed her fingers against his and didn’t have to wait but a second before his hand held hers tightly in his own. 

 

They watched the sunset like that, holding tightly to each other and knowing that this was the start of something beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the softest, purest, fluffiest thing I've ever written. It gave me butterflies in my stomach just thinking about this scenario. I've got a weakness for the ASL brothers.


End file.
